


【Theseus/Newt】Atypical

by Kinayo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Newt, Bottom! Theseus, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Trans! Newt, a bit dirty talk, slut!Newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 专门用来放些奇奇怪怪的斯卡曼德骨科PWP第一篇有涉及Bottom！Theseus内容第二篇Trans！Newt第三篇更新，没预警





	1. Chapter 1

Atypical

 

一切的缘由是他们的母亲，斯卡曼德夫人，在怀孕的时候去了趟南美看望朋友，一只受惊过度的兔形驹幼崽在旅途中咬了她一口，伤口不深但流了不少血，花了好几周才完全愈合。之后谁也没当回事。兔形驹在当地是好运的象征，斯卡曼德夫人经常在餐后用这件事开玩笑。

忒修斯一开始也没有很在乎身体的变化，15岁的男孩开始变声并长高，性欲像春笋般蓬勃冒出，一切都正常的不行，和教科书里描绘的一致。那段时间毛发问题其实比高频率的勃起更困扰他。  
但某天晚上他终于意识到了哪里不对——他的后穴不断收缩，心里那种空虚感令他惶惶不安，他需要些什么，不仅仅是抚慰他勃起的阴茎那么简单。

他开始回忆学校发的教材，他从没思考过性别认知或者性取向那档子事，但任何能让他现在发泄出来然后睡个好觉的行为他都愿意尝试。  
年轻男孩趴在床上，笨拙的手指挤进入了那个柔软的穴口，阻力比他以为的小，他的穴肉绞着手指，阴茎兴奋地在小腹上痉挛着。  
那有效果。他兴奋地开始用手指干他的屁股，随后是第二根和第三根，他知道前列腺在甬道内的某一处，所以胡乱地按压着内壁，闪光感击中他的那一刻，尖叫声冲出了他的喉咙。那听起来淫荡的不行。  
口水顺着嘴角滴在枕头上，他舒服地喘着气，手指还在屁股里不断进出。那太爽了，他根本不想停下来。  
他开始晃动屁股，红肿的前端摩擦在床单上，透明的前液蹭在了上面。他张开嘴幻想着自己真的在高声呻吟，而后面正有个男人在狠狠干他。  
哦，就是那里。请不要停。他在心里哭喊着，手指的速度越来越快，另一只手像平时那样撸弄着他的阴茎。  
高潮时他射得前所未有的多，美好的白光在他眼里持续了将近一分钟，余韵则持续了整晚，他睡的前所未有的香甜。

那之后忒修斯就意识到他不可能停下来了。霍格沃茨毕业后他立刻给自己买了许多玩具，硅胶制的粗大性器每晚都会填满他，胸膛抖得像个发条玩具，呻吟声根本收不住。有些时间他甚至完全没有当晚的记忆，但被子上那些白色的斑痕代表着什么他心知肚明。  
他当然知道他的性瘾不是正常现象，但书上几乎没有任何线索，直到母亲在某次晚餐过后又提到了那个幸运伤痕给了他灵感。  
他在图书馆待了一整天，把所有关于那个动物的资料列了出来——兔形驹的唾液和人类血液的反应，雌性载体以及对胎儿的影响。

长话短说，忒修斯确实有性瘾。

外界的一点刺激就可以让他有反应，他当然可以忍住它，专注于其他事时甚至感觉不到，但时间越长终究只会越难受。所以午休和下班后他总会拒绝同事的邀请，一个人在厕所和床上好好发泄一番。他挺享受这个的，性瘾让他的高潮永远都不会腻，快感总是如期而至。

 

至于意识到另一件事是在成为傲罗后的圣诞晚餐上，爸妈没完没了地说着琐事，他朝纽特无奈地笑笑，对方则像触电一般移开了目光，发红的眼眶和哆嗦的唇瓣自然而然让忒修斯想起了性瘾刚刚发作的症状。

兔形驹的唾液从没说过会感染多少胎儿，它们能在母体潜伏得足够久。那想法让他握住叉子的手轻轻颤抖，纽特正处于和他的性瘾发作时同样的年龄。  
梅林在上，他不能直接去问纽特晚上会不会性欲高涨，鉴于他们的关系早就岌岌可危，可如果他的弟弟为了解决需求去找了陌生床伴，那可能性更让他抓狂。  
他试图回忆些纽特的行为，随即发现对方大多数时间都躲在他的手提箱里，而他一定是最没资格进入那个属于纽特的世界的人。

父母和他谈到深夜，等他洗完澡时几乎接近凌晨，爸妈已经入睡，所以在看到拐角处的阴影时他已经猜到了对方的身份。

纽特。他轻声唤着弟弟，没有回应，影子晃动了下显然准备离开。  
“我知道那感觉。”他看着墙上的阴影抿起嘴唇，他不会放弃这个难得的机会。如果这最后只是个误会，忒修斯不介意纽特用这事取笑他一辈子。  
“就.....刚开始发作时不要忍着，一般只有晚上才有那种感觉。” 那听起来愚蠢透顶，如果纽特转身离开他毫不意外。但男孩还是从拐角走了出来，僵硬地走向忒修斯，他只穿了短裤，看起来惊魂未定，两腿之间的凸起相当扎眼。

“我以为我坏掉了。” 他的弟弟小声嘟囔着，额头前的卷发几乎遮住了眼睛。  
“那不是你的原因。我在你这个年龄也有同样的症状，现在也依然有。”  
他为纽特整理着头发，手指插进发丝间。男孩立刻蹭了蹭他的脸，青春期荷尔蒙的气息在唇齿间飘散着，看向他的眼神终于不再是冰冷与敌意。  
他抱住男孩柔软的腰肢，乳白色的身体依然细腻光滑。他还没有毛发问题，忒修斯心想，那让他有点嫉妒。  
“帮帮我，西奥。”  
男孩坚硬的勃起在他大腿上蹭着，他看着纽特微微张开嘴，湿润的舌头伸出了一小截，单纯又色情。  
这对性瘾者而言过界的太多了。他含住了纽特的舌头，身体立即有了反应。嘴里湿漉的水声和呻吟蔓延在走廊里，纽特的手开始朝他两腿之间摸去，他又和男孩的舌头缠绵了会儿才强行克制住了继续深入的冲动。  
他们的动静太大了。忒修斯在这事上同样没有自制力，所以他谁也不能责备。  
他把纽特拉进浴室。这不是做爱的最佳地点，但他们都不在乎那些了。  
男孩脱下了短裤和内裤，粉嫩的阴茎暴露在空气中，他手足无措，等着哥哥来帮他。  
一瞬间忒修斯觉得干自己的弟弟或者被自己的弟弟干也不是很背德。

明天的我会杀了我自己的，他心想。毫不犹豫地含下了纽特的阴茎，舌头舔弄着冠状沟，让男孩性器的前端撞在他的喉咙深处，呜咽声在他头上断断续续，对第一次而言显然太刺激了，他用嘴巴套弄了没几下纽特就射了出来。

他们休息了几秒，靠在大理石墙壁上交换了几个吻。纽特显然意犹未尽，引导着忒修斯的手揉捏着他的臀瓣，那暗示过于明显了，他叹息着，意识到正在抬头的性器今天尚未被抚慰过。  
求你了，西奥。他从没听到他的弟弟如此低声下气地哀求他，浴室的水汽以及自身的兴奋让他的弟弟双眼湿润，荡漾的春水随时都能滴出眼眶。忒修斯想他此刻看起来恐怕也一样。  
肌肤之间的触碰比任何时候都感觉都好，镜子里的他们像两个滑稽的婴儿，互相挤压着对方的身体，不断用脸颊蹭着对方的。

 

他让纽特趴在墙上，用手指帮弟弟扩张着穴口。每向深处挤进去一点就能听到甜美的轻哼，男孩把脸埋在了手臂里，但忒修斯依然能窥见对方因为舒服而上扬的嘴角。  
真正进入时通道内依然很紧，但纽特显然疲倦了忒修斯的温柔对待，自顾自向后晃动着屁股，粉嫩的肉穴逐渐撑大，将整根性器埋进了屁股里。  
梅林在上。视觉上的冲击和完全包裹的快感胜过了之前所有的抚慰，他呻吟了出来，抽出了一部分又狠狠地操进去，直接顶进了更深的位置。纽特立刻尖叫出声，随着操弄的频率高昂地叫着，根本没有停下来的打算。  
那让他又开始羡慕弟弟，他在成年前只能用手指来幻想男人干他，那依然能达到高潮，但从纽特的表情里他就知道那比手指和玩具舒服多了。

哦是的忒修斯，这太棒了，请继续。男孩在前列腺被碾过后就开始断断续续说着下流话，晃动腰肢的速度越来越快。这是他经历过的最吵的性爱：啪啪撞击声、两人的呻吟声，还有高潮时的胡言乱语，悉数回荡在浴室里。

忒修斯俯下身，细小的呜咽在每次前端被挤压时就会窜出喉咙外，他亲吻着纽特的耳垂，小腹的快感同样让他意乱情迷。胸膛压着纽特的后背，手臂不得不撑着墙壁才能继续下去，纽特转过头吻他的时候，他才意识到自己的眼眶里也都是泪水，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的好一会儿才真正合上。

 

地毯下的木地板挤压的声音在他耳边就像尖锐的金属摩擦声，忒修斯下意识捂住了纽特的嘴，尖叫和呻吟被强行咽了回去，两双蓝眼睛在寂静的浴室里互相瞪着。

是妈妈的声音。“忒修斯？你还在洗澡吗？” 纽特的舌尖在他的手掌上来回游荡着，无辜地朝他眨眨眼，他不得不重新顶弄胯部让对方乖乖地趴在墙壁上。

“是的，妈妈。”他顿了下，声音里的沙哑比他想象的要重。“抱歉，我在浴缸里睡着了。发生什么了吗？”

“哦，我找到了晚餐时和你提到的书。”

“你可以把他放在餐桌上，我明早会拿回去的。” 他咬着牙说完最后几个单词，男孩故意夹紧了小穴，晃动着屁股，让他硬的发疼的伞状部位磨蹭在前列腺上，自己服务着自己。

他不能再坚持更久了。母亲的脚步声很慢，然后在某个节点又突然停了下来。

“忒修斯，纽特今晚说的不是他的真心话。”

他们同时愣住了，纽特迅速移开了目光，无数种情绪在里面碰撞着。他亲了亲纽特的肩膀，微笑着示意对方不用担心。

“我知道，妈妈。”  
脚步声最终完全消失了。

纽特在整个晚餐期间都一直试图离开餐桌，爸妈各制止了他一次。到最后妈妈问他难道不打算祝贺他的哥哥成为傲罗时，对方看着餐盘里的食物说那是世界上最不值得在乎的事。  
忒修斯确实为此失落了一晚上，几个小时前甚至还在思考要不要明天就提前离开。

 

“我不知道我在说什么。”  
继续在浴室里做爱显然不是什么好主意，他把浴袍套在纽特的肩膀上，在看到对方两腿之间再度抬头的性器时眨了眨眼。  
纽特的手掌捧住了他的脸，对方看起来悲伤而委屈，却不知该怎么解释。  
“每次你回家我的身体都是同样的反应，梦里也都是，如果我能睡着的话。”  
“但学校里教的方法已经不管用了。” 他对上纽特迷茫的蓝眼睛。“你忍了很久。”

纽特艰难地点点头，声音轻得像是自言自语。“从你上次回家开始。”

那是四个月前。那个周末纽特几乎整天都躲在房间里，他敲门时对方显得格外生气，最后谁也没进去，现在他知道男孩在房间里的秘密了。

忒修斯的房间在走廊的另一边，距离浴室没几步路。他很庆幸没有一开始就把纽特拉回自己房间，妈妈肯定会先去他的房间，然后推开门就会看到她的大儿子正在操她的小儿子。  
好吧，那想法让他兴奋。

他们在床上继续着未完成的性爱，纽特对他的嘴唇着了迷，搂住他的脖子，神魂颠倒地吻着他，不厌其烦地纠缠着他的舌头，根本不打算留出喘息的机会。  
他再次进入了那个温暖的甬道，男孩的腿立刻紧紧夹住他的腰，屁股热情地套弄着他的阴茎。  
这总是这么舒服吗。男孩的热气喷在他的耳朵上，在他的耳边随着操弄喊叫着，他的弟弟显然也爱上了性爱的美妙之处。

忒修斯回想起了自己的第一次。对方温柔的仿佛用上一点蛮力就会把他弄伤一样，他为他拭去眼泪，在他高潮时紧紧抱住他，事后也不愿松开他的手掌。之后的每次都是那样。忒修斯总是被他操得精神涣散，高潮的海浪带着飘向意识的远方，对方说他在那种时候也会说一些胡言乱语，直到对方堵住了他的嘴。

是的，纽特。只要是对的人。  
内壁柔软湿润的吮吸让他加快了冲撞的速度，射精的感觉越发强烈，男孩很快就进入了哭哭啼啼的状态，性器拍打在小腹上，粉红的前端颤颤巍巍地吐出着前液。他熟练地撸弄着纽特的阴茎，鼻尖蹭了蹭弟弟发红的脸颊。男孩的蓝眼睛睁开一条细缝，涣散地聚焦在他的身上。  
没有人比他更爱纽特了。他心想，他们拥有彼此，他或许不再需要其他床伴了。

纽特射在了小腹上，还有一些沾在了他的肋处。他看着男孩大口喘息着，喉咙里发出小奶猫一般的轻哼，但目光还是锁在他的脸上，露出了一个慵懒的微笑。  
他亲了他，咬了咬男孩红润的嘴唇，身上那股浓郁的荷尔蒙气味并没有因为一次性爱而减弱。

我们早该这么做了。他的手向下伸去，开始为忒修斯解决剩下的问题，很快他就看到男孩狡黠的笑容，他把他推到床上，学着刚才哥哥的样子含住了哥哥的阴茎。  
那对纽特来讲还是有点太超前了。那张小嘴根本不知道该怎么取悦忒修斯，他的舌尖笨拙地挑逗着伞状部位，手指按摩着未进入口腔的部分。  
那对于忒修斯而言已经足够了。那是一整年里最美好的一次高潮，而纽特把其中的大多数都吃了下去。

 

忒修斯在那之后把所有知道的抚慰技巧都告诉了纽特，甚至愿意把那些小玩具分享给他的弟弟，并且向对方保证他会爱上它们的。

“可我更愿意使用你。”  
他们躺在床上，侧过身互相看着聊了一整晚。男孩的脚搭在他的小腿上，脚掌来回蹭着他的脚背。  
“你也可以使用我。我不觉得其他男人可以再让我这么舒服了。” 男孩依然在回味刚才的闪光感。“只有我们能感受到那种感觉吗？那种快感在身体里爆炸的滋味。”  
忒修斯点点头。“其他人永远也理解不了。”  
纽特朝他又靠近了一点，看上去还在消化忒修斯给他的信息，但已经足够期待了。  
走廊上很快传来脚步声，他知道爸妈已经起来了。圣诞节当天会来很多客人，他们彻底错过了最佳休息时间。

忒修斯在那之后成为了霍格沃茨的常客，一开始他还试图用些文书来做足表面功夫，到最后只要纽特一写信他当晚就会出现在男孩的宿舍里。正值青春期的男孩完全不打算控制性瘾，全心全意地渴望着性高潮带给他的甜美，他们在床上互相干着，还必须要小心别打扰到纽特中了沉睡咒的室友。

等到纽特毕业后，斯卡曼德兄弟喜欢出入麻瓜的酒吧这件事也不再是个秘密了。  
纽特会负责挑选目标，漂亮脸蛋总能让他们把陌生人骗上床。大多数时间忒修斯只是喜欢看纽特被其他男人操到哭哭啼啼而已，然后就是属于他们兄弟自己的时刻。这是个恶劣的小玩笑。每个和他们待在同一张床上的人都意识到了这点——他们兄弟只爱着对方。

第二天早上，陌生人会恳求那对兄弟不要抹掉昨晚令人心悸的记忆。

当然，那由不得他来决定。

【END】


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Theseus/Newt  
> 爽文性质/架空  
> Trans涉及

Atypical – 2

 

十一年级的暑假，纽特发现她可以拍色情视频赚钱。  
当时她已经服用雌激素三年了。身体是女孩的骨架，棕色卷发被梳得整整齐齐，长着对好看的乳房——发育后就一直戴胸罩，屁股紧实小巧，几乎没长过什么体毛，皮肤越来越细腻。

人们喜欢有阴茎的漂亮女孩。一个朋友这样告诉她，你要做的只是在镜头前把硅胶阴茎插进屁股里，甚至都不用射出来，那些男人就会疯狂给你打钱。  
所以第二天她就买了台摄像机回来。

忒修斯和她当时正处于要命的冷战期。她承认她做得有些过头了。她只是想让忒修斯挫败一回，毕竟没有什么比那张英俊的脸面露恐惧更美好的事了，却不小心让对方失去了工作。  
现在想想她稍微有了点愧疚，但不妨碍那是他一生中最快乐的时刻。

总之，一台摄像机的成本为她换来了可观的收入。她不得不把更多的精力投入到研究道具和拍视频上。等到暑假刚刚过半，莉塔开始抱怨她们出来玩的时间越来越少了，酒吧里的男孩们也时不时提及她的名字，给他发消息说有多想她。可那些男人给不出她需要的钱，她已经奢侈惯了，没可能突然停止花钱买包和漂亮鞋子。

拍卖初夜的主意就是那时想到的。她被很多假阴茎操过，但暂时还没有男人开垦过她的屁股。学校的男孩们想着法子揩她的油，可每次都只能悻悻地摸着被拍开的手。  
她清楚自己的魅力。

当天晚上她就把自己的身体放到了网上，声称需要用这笔钱来做变性手术。老主顾们很快开始抬高竞价，她不断刷新页面，算着这笔钱够不够她买辆新车。  
周末晚上距离拍卖结束三小时前，她的初夜已经价值八千镑了。她吃着薯片在床上咯咯笑着，一只腿搭在另一只的膝盖上，光滑的脚背向天花板翘着。她早就到了做春梦的年龄，梦里的男人会把她压在床上，掰开他的屁股一遍遍操进肉洞深处，她坏着性子喊对方主人，夹紧内壁咬住男人的龟头快活地套弄着。即将高潮时男人抽出阴茎，射得他满脸都是。  
她希望她的初夜能和梦里一样舒服。

最后10秒的时候她又点开了网页。最高竞价人的头像令他皱起眉头，那是网站默认的头像，名字也是乱码。她不喜欢神秘人，可也无可奈何，只能眼睁睁看着时间走完。

「你不觉得花一万英镑来买一个变性女孩的初夜有点夸张吗？」  
他先联系了对方，打算试试水深。

「你没有标上限，不是吗？」

「显然我没料到会有人这么执着于我的屁股。」

「我想这点自信你还是有的。」  
她挑挑眉毛。意识到对方可能并不是位陌生人。  
「好吧先生，那么我要去哪里见你呢？」

“你可以直接问我。”  
熟悉的嗓音令她僵在床上，好一会儿才抬起头。忒修斯正靠在门框旁，低着头面无表情地在手机上输入着什么，随后才把目光移到纽特身上。“我的新公寓离这里不远，坐地铁就能到。”  
他朝外面看了眼，客厅里的电视正播着爸妈爱看的节目，没人会在后面一个小时里打扰他们。于是他走进房间，合上了门。  
“你不好奇我是怎么看到你的竞拍网页的？”

“我说不你会失望吗？”

她的哥哥看起来和过去没什么变化，穿着昂贵而贴身的西装，头发打理整齐，戴着那块她在奢侈品广告看到过的同款腕表。哦，只是丢掉了一份工作而已。她眨眨眼，他可是忒修斯，怎么可能会就此穷困潦倒。

她歪着头露出微笑，在忒修斯靠近时握住了哥哥的手，让男人的手掌亲密地贴在她的脸庞。  
“我不知道你今天会回家。”

“你当然不知道，我不指望你会记得我的生日。”  
灰蓝色眼睛里的笑意让她背后发凉，心脏跳得厉害，但并非出于恐惧。  
“但我喜欢你送我的生日礼物。”

纽特几乎以为忒修斯会在这里干她。  
“你随时可以来取你的生日礼物。”  
她朝自己的方向扯着他的领带，男人乖乖俯下身，唇瓣贴上的瞬间两人摔在了床上，像是两头发情的野兽。  
哥哥的吻技比酒吧里的任何男孩都要好，她没有主动权，舌头被紧紧缠绕，任凭男人征服她的口腔，一波波快感令她夹紧双腿，天知道她上次勃起是什么时候，她舒服地闭上眼睛，很快思维也被男人征服了。  
“明天下午，来我的地方。”  
忒修斯抬起身子的时候她的舌头还有一小截伸在外面。对方的一个吻就让她高潮了，她露出一个傻笑，两年前和哥哥缠绵的记忆又回到了脑中。她想不起来对方当时没有夺走她初夜的原因了，或许他确实想，但在那之前她就把事情搅黄了。  
她的腿总会为哥哥张开，她知道这点，忒修斯也知道。  
“别迟到。” 他的微笑令她心悸，临走前他故意用膝盖磨蹭她的勃起。她舒服地哼哼着，连翻身的力气都没有，恨不得求男人现在就在这张床上干死她。可惜她的初夜已经由不得她来决定了。

 

 

顶层公寓的门为她打开，忒修斯边打量着她边摘下无线耳机，显然刚刚结束了一通电话。  
“你穿着校服。” 他皱了下眉，让她走了进来。  
午后的阳光把室内照得通亮，脚下的地毯柔软舒适。忒修斯显然知道如何享受，吧台架上摆满了深色的酒瓶，落地窗可以俯瞰整个市区。纽特趴在窗前欣赏着金色雾霭下闪闪发光的城市，兴奋地回头，洋溢着符合年龄的雀跃。  
“很多老主顾喜欢这身打扮。” 她抓着裙摆两侧，向上提起露出膝盖上面粉色的肌肤。  
“况且我里面什么都没穿。”

忒修斯挑挑眉，走到吧台给自己倒了杯酒。她的哥哥很性感，家居裤让她可以尽情欣赏哥哥形状较好的屁股。如果他肯让她舔那里，她吞咽了口，她会让他终生难忘的。

昨晚的吻重现在脑中，她急需类似的快感再度支配她。  
小皮靴被脱下倒在地上，穿着白色长筒袜的腿轻盈地跑到哥哥面前，踩在对方的皮鞋上，手臂搂着脖子，伸出舌头打算品尝哥哥的味道。

 

“我没说过原谅你了。”  
可他推开了她，力道之大让她后退了几步。她无辜地瞪起眼睛，海蓝的眼睛里春水流荡，她在十三岁和哥哥吵架时学会了这招，从此以后爸妈只向着她。  
“就只是害你失去了一份工作而已，西奥。” 她朝身后挥挥手。“你依然这么成功。”

“你在市区打了我。声称我对你实施了强奸，囚禁并长期精神虐待你。” 忒修斯不慌不忙地抿了口酒，声音冷漠但没有怒意。“当时至少有五个人录了视频，路过的有一位是我的同事。”  
而实际情况比那更糟，纽特心虚地垂下目光，她演得过于逼真了——哭红的眼睛和止不住颤抖的肩膀——警察直接带走了忒修斯。  
尽管谣言在月底就被澄清，但她的哥哥已经来不及止损了。  
“那已经是两年前的事了。”

她突然意识到忒修斯竟然消失在她的生活中两年了。多不可思议，过去的她根本无法想象离开哥哥的日子，她会死的。忒修斯掌控她的身体与思想，她迷恋他，甚至愿意戴上项圈，幻想成为他的小宠物。  
那是她全部的生存意义。她的哥哥总能让她对此深信不疑。

“我知道你依然爱我的。” 她又重新贴到他身上，胸部压在男人胸口，手指玩弄着他的下巴。“不然为什么要买走我的童贞呢？”  
她露出迷人的笑容，其他男孩总会因此脸羞得通红，扭捏作态。可忒修斯只是抓住了她捣乱的手，扼住她的脖子把她扔到吧台上。  
她惊呼了声，背部摔在大理石台面上，身体发出响亮的撞击声。疼痛令她头晕目眩，那一瞬间眼里的恐惧完全是自然的，她畏缩了下，背部的寒冷瞬间蔓延至全身。他想杀了我。灰暗的念头令她窒息，因为他的妹妹毁了他的远大前程，因为这一次被将死的是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

“你有没有想过这种可能性——” 他俯身，身体的阴影笼罩在她头顶，低沉的声音毒蛇般缠在耳边。“虽然我恨你，但不代表我不想干你。”

她立刻可耻地勃起了。  
恐惧悉数转化成了迷恋。哥哥依然想干她的意识令她幸福地哼哼着，蓝眼睛里为此炙热起来，顶弄着跨部，让对方也注意到她正在抬头的凸起。

“吻我。”  
她张开嘴，手掌摸着哥哥完美的侧脸。  
他们可以在这个下午做很多事，只有他们兄妹之间能理解的小游戏。她抚上那只在他脖子上的手，膝盖顶着忒修斯两腿间，声音淫荡而沙哑：“对我做那些你最擅长的事，毕竟你可花了大价钱了。”

激怒忒修斯总是值得的。男人把她拽进卧室，碍事的裙子被撕扯开掉落在走廊上，他们互相亲吻着倒在床上，唇始终没有分开过。她的舌头只是碰到了忒修斯的就失去了全部的反抗力，任凭对方疯狂地占领她的口腔，顺从地把身体的支配权让给了哥哥。  
乳房被抓住时她兴奋地喘息着。她当然记得哥哥有多狂热于那对柔软的乳房——让它们在手里变换着形状，含住硬起的乳头，恨不得吸出点奶水来。  
她被他翻过来，揉着她的臀瓣，手指不声不响地挤了进去。她的里面湿腻温暖，透明液体从粉色的穴口里流出。早上她几乎用了一整瓶润滑剂，就为了完全容纳他的性器。

“哦，我可以先用嘴帮你服务下的。” 她的声音被埋在床单里，伴随着呻吟。忒修斯正用手指操她的屁股，一根手指、两根手指，在润滑液里搅弄着。  
“让我把口红印在你的阴茎上。”

对方一定在拼凑那个画面，他的手停了下，手指抽了出来，黏液被抹在她的屁股上。  
她转过身，拉下哥哥的裤子，好奇灰蓝色的双眸能冷漠到何时。  
半勃的性器被她塞进嘴里，舌头卖力地舔弄着发红的龟头，吮吸的水声让画面更色情，她根本不想停下，头顶上絮乱的喘息声是她最大的奖赏。她只给忒修斯做过口活，过去到现在。她终归是属于他的。

阴茎在她嘴里完全勃起，蓝眼睛向上得意地看着，嘴里的东西立刻大了一圈。  
忒修斯当然不想现在就射出来，他拽着她的头发，逼着她吐出了阴茎。龟头上的水光闪闪发光，显眼的口红印迹让她咯咯笑出声，现在他也是属于她的了。  
“你以前就不喜欢让我完成这个。” 她更像是在自言自语。“你有射在其他男孩女孩嘴里过吗？”

她主动趴回到床上，白皙的屁股再次翘起，更多的液体流了出来。一次口活后性欲被挑起的不仅仅是对方，她扭动着屁股，渴望哥哥的性器填满她饥渴的穴口，夺走她妹妹宝贵的第一次。  
“我猜他们都不知道要如何取悦你。他们只会微笑，等着你的要求，却没人能真正做好。”  
忒修斯的吻落在她的腰际，随后是肩胛骨和脖颈，手指摩挲在她细腻光滑的皮肤上，牙齿研磨着粉色的肩膀。  
哥哥的鼻息很热，胸膛同样炙热。他们紧贴着，然后同时发出怀念的叹息。她过去喜欢忒修斯抱着她，脱光衣服，肉体交缠，皮肤的挤压催生出更多的渴望与热量，他不能操她，所以他们只能射在对方的胸膛上。

“我也不认为酒吧里的男孩们满足了你。他们只会哄你笑，但甚至没牵到过你的手。”  
她偏过头，忒修斯咬住了她的唇。他们没缠绵太久，她的臀缝蹭着哥哥的阴茎，在臀瓣被掰开时自动向后摇着，让硕大的前端抵着她湿漉漉的小洞，挤进去时毫不费劲，完全塞满了她的肉洞。

是他打造出了今天的她。纽特心想。后穴激烈的交合让回忆变得困难。  
但她始终记得忒修斯失望厌恶的神情。她的哥哥只想要个妹妹，可纽特是个男孩。  
年幼的她为忒修斯付出了那么多——成为了哥哥的替罪羊和跑腿，甚至把零用钱都给了他，可依然换不来忒修斯分毫的喜爱。  
你看，我只喜欢妹妹。他耸耸肩，笑着让她去死，或许这样妈妈会生个女孩出来。她绝望地不知所措，自杀未遂后，她做了她唯一能做的事——向爸妈索要漂亮裙子和高跟鞋。  
而现在她是忒修斯的漂亮妹妹，除了她之外没人懂得如何取悦她的哥哥了。

硕大的阴茎热得她浑身发软，身体里的东西每次都顶进深处，硅胶阴茎从没开垦过的位置，一波波的快感轻而易举将理智击垮，而身体正在乞求更多舒服的感觉。  
她突然开始怀念她的项圈，粉色的绒毛在内侧不至于伤到她，正中间是银色的铃铛。两年前忒修斯把它扔了，头也不回地离开了她。但现在如果戴在脖子上，那小东西就会随着每次操弄叮咚作响。她相信忒修斯会爱死她脑中的画面的。

屁股的刺疼让她回头，忒修斯在微笑，她为此悸动，随后注意到了哥哥手上的手机。  
他在录下这一切。

“我总要留点证据，亲爱的。” 他的另一只手用力拍着她的屁股，她立刻吃疼地夹紧了穴口，乖乖裹紧体内粗大的肉棒。“我猜我们一做完你就打算报警指控我强奸。”

前端重重撞在前列腺上，快感横冲直撞，她抽搐着，身体本能地向前躲闪，却立刻被他拽回到身下，牢牢地固定在阴茎上。

她原本确实是那么打算的，有钱男人们会多付给她一笔封口费。可当她发现买家是忒修斯时，计划就自动泡汤了。

“我的信誉就这么糟吗？”

“你背叛了我，纽特。我们的信任危机还要再持续会儿。”

她咧开嘴角，为了背后的镜头后故意尖起嗓子呻吟，蓝眼睛涣散地盯着手机，意识到如果把这段传到频道上她大概能赚疯。  
但忒修斯不会那么做。拍自慰视频已经触犯了他的神经，他不会允许任何人再凯觎他的妹妹。

她翻身面对忒修斯，现在镜头里能看到她的脸了。阴茎再次进入时直接撞在前列腺上，她控制不了表情和泪水，抓着床单才不让自己被操下床。粉色的阴茎在小腹上痉挛着，前液流得哪儿都是，她不知道她还可以勃起到这个程度。  
忒修斯俯下身，录了会儿他们红肿的交合处，然后是正搓揉着她胸部的手，一只手正好抓下。肉体的撞击声和她的叫声交织在一起，她抱住了哥哥的肩膀，让身体更紧密地连接在一起。  
男人在她耳边说了什么，她来不及反应就脱口而出。  
“对不起。” 她呜咽地说道，“都是我的错，我不会再那么做了。”

忒修斯只是想让她道歉而已。他重新吻了她，带着令她着迷的占有欲。她张嘴迎合着，任凭哥哥把她带入高潮之中。她又咿咿呀呀说了更多的胡言乱语，在镜头前她总是大胆淫荡。忒修斯为此咬住了她发硬的乳头，舌头挑逗着上面的敏感点。她舒服地抬起了屁股，腰肢晃得更厉害了，小腹颤抖着，前所未有的快感笼罩在她之上。

她射了出来，在忒修斯的注视下和手机镜头前，阴茎顶端的小口吐出了稀薄的液体。她靠在哥哥的肩膀上大口喘息着，意识到已经记不得上次射精的日子了。  
忒修斯抱着软绵绵的她，引导她的手来到哥哥的勃起上。她想用嘴，至今还没有谁能尝到忒修斯的滋味，她想成为第一个。可高潮的余韵依然让她直哆嗦，只好用手指撸弄着硬挺的阴茎，颤颤巍巍的嘴唇贴着哥哥的，朦胧的蓝眼睛正被倦意席卷。他咬了下她的唇瓣，然后射在了她的手上。

 

纽特醒来的时候正趴在忒修斯的胸口上，空气里是性爱的腥涩味，阳光从金色转为玫红，透过窗户映射在他们身上。她的哥哥摸着她纤细光滑的腰爱不释手，大概也回忆起曾经他们可以在没有性爱的情况下玩到多疯狂。  
“我睡了多久？” 她吻着忒修斯的脖颈。

“半小时。”  
她起身，打量着自己身上的痕迹。显然在她睡着的半小时哥哥也没闲下来。  
“看上去你很满意你的生日礼物。”

“比我想象中的更惊人。”  
她俯身想索要一个吻，不过被忒修斯拒绝了。她熟悉那表情——他还在考虑原谅她的事。  
“你真的会用一万英镑去做变性手术？还是只是想换辆新车。”

她愣了下，微妙地瞥了下嘴。忒修斯立刻明白了她的意思。  
“你从头到尾就不打算说一句实话吗？”

“这个说法更容易来钱而已。”  
这次忒修斯没阻止她，男人靠在床头接受着她的热情，舌头故意撩着她的上颚，没一会儿纽特的嘴就酸了。  
“你还在生我的气？”

她可以不要约定好的钱，只要忒修斯能回到她身边。哥哥确实了解她。酒吧里的蠢男孩们永远理解不了她的癖好，只会为她神魂颠倒，她轻而易举就能让他们为她去死，想想就无聊。

“不，那件事我也有错。我那时有点冷漠你了。”

“你说我无趣，乏味，没有之前吸引人了。”  
那画面历历在目，两年前的某天。他把她推出门外，冷漠的就像成为他妹妹前时一样。她吓坏了，整晚慌乱地思考着自己的价值，以及什么能让忒修斯重新对她感兴趣，  
发生在市区的一切，与其说是报复，更不如说是纽特唯一能想到的游戏，而今天这个游戏终于可以结束了。  
“我想我犯了个错误。”  
他的手指玩弄着她的卷发，故意把它们弄乱缠在手指上。  
“你会拿到你的钱的。买车也好，手术也好。以后任何想买的也可以直接和我说。当然，什么东西都有她独特的价格。”  
他顿了下，揉着她肩膀的手一路向下捏着她的屁股。残留着的润滑液和精液从臀缝里漏了出来。  
纽特幸福地趴在他的胸口上，搂着哥哥在他怀里乱动。忒修斯只买了她的初夜，但距离门禁还有很长一段时间，他们有的是激情，她愿意再和哥哥多玩上几轮，等她体力恢复了之后。  
她为自己荒废了两年才重新找回哥哥悔恨不已，她真的应该早点开启那个色情频道的。忒修斯在她房间里装了监控，他很快就能知道他的妹妹又在鼓捣什么。  
或许她也该在哥哥家里放几个窃听器？

“你真的不急着让我去做变性手术？”  
如果对方想要，她一定会去做的。  
但忒修斯耸耸肩，表示不用急，她的身体还没完全准备好，而且爸妈也才刚刚接受她的新身份。

他下床，去给她找件新衣服，她的校服已经破破烂烂了。忒修斯依然会买些漂亮裙子放在家里，她对此丝毫不感到惊讶，看上去她还有几位情敌需要处理下。

她躺在床上，腿朝天花板伸直，思考着待会儿能不能用脚满足哥哥一次。  
“你觉得需要我动手术的时候和我说一声就好。”  
忒修斯没回复她。她努努嘴，知道对方确实不急。反正有了阴道也是给哥哥用的。

于是她也下了床，伸展着四肢，打算看看忒修斯到底给她选了什么裙子。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果纽特是忒修斯的政治工具呢？

Atypical - 3

 

 

01.

“你没事吧？”

男人走出电梯就看到一个身影倒在地毯上，背对他颤抖着肩膀。

“没事，先生。”对方转过头，蓝眼睛里荡漾着春水，脸色因为疲惫而苍白，但依然强行向他露出笑容。“谢谢，今天太热了，我可能需要多休息下。”

熟悉的面部轮廓和五官。他并不认识男孩，但也能猜出对方的身份。这里是魔法部管理层的楼层，只有被授权的巫师才能进入。

“你哥哥也在这里？”他把他扶起来，白皙的手搭在他的胸口，几乎依偎在他怀里。这算什么？男孩脖颈上的线条越发清晰，身上的气息让他心跳加快。他的身体已经动心了，甚至远在内心搞明白之前。

“忒修斯？是的，他要给魔法部管理层做个演讲。”他没有离开他怀里的意思，甚至更放松了，歪着脑袋无辜地眨眨眼。“我不是很熟悉魔法部的事务。这对他很重要吗？”

他提起嘴角，为男孩整理着额前凌乱的头发。其他女人不会在第一次见面允许他这么做，他也不敢如此冒犯，可此刻大脑已经不受控制，本能驱使下他恨不得先去吻对方。

“我想是的，亲爱的。如果他想升职的话，当然，他太年轻了，勋章和功绩虽然合格了，但成为首席傲罗显然不太合适——”他停顿了下，看到男孩已经失去了这个话题的兴趣。“抱歉，他是你的哥哥。”

“哦，不。我只是对这些真的不感兴趣。”他撇撇嘴，装模作样地打了个哈欠。“为什么不能聊聊生活呢？您经常出差吗？有见过什么有趣的魔法生物吗？”

他们聊了将近十分钟他才逐渐搞清男孩的魔力——那幅身体下惊人的活力和无辜的特质——和他聊天总是令人愉快，男孩更多是倾听，专注地注视，适当的恭维，不经意间玩弄头发的小动作，然后将话题引向某个他更愿意坦率回答的层面上。

“说实话，你和你的哥哥完全不同。”

他立刻咯咯笑出声，身体已经不再贴在他身上，但一只手依然搭在他的手臂上。

“他很重视事业。”男孩的眼睛越发明亮，他慌乱地哦了声，只敢盯着他迷人的前额。“工作也很努力。有时候我倒希望他能早点回家。”

“你知道，我和他的观点总是有分歧。他偶尔会——挺激进的。”他特地用了委婉的说法。魔法部高层们都知道他和忒修斯·斯卡曼德是两类人。保守派和改革派，男人毫无疑问是个威胁，要不是战争结束了他甚至考虑过暗杀。“我不太信任年轻人。”

“包括我吗？”蓝眼睛微微瞪大，头发不知道怎么又乱蓬蓬的了，脸颊上泛着红光。他陷入了幻想中，男孩正在床上鼓励他做更多，碍事的马甲和衬衫已经脱下，对方的皮肤白皙光滑，腰肢的手感好到难以描述。梅林在上，他没法把粗鄙的幻想从脑子里赶走，对方甜美的嗓音正在加深这点。

“不、不，显然你很独特。”如果不在此刻做点什么他会疯的。约他出去喝杯酒，吃顿晚饭，像个正常约会。他看起来也同样对他感兴趣，说不定会允许他在分开前吻他。“我不知道忒修斯有个如此与众不同的弟弟。”

“他很少在工作场合谈起我。我猜我没来魔法部工作让他很受伤。但我的天赋确实在别处。”

“例如——？”两片单薄的嘴唇微微抿起。男孩可能还是处，但在床上一定极具天赋。

“魔法生物。”他眨眨眼。“我喜欢和动物交流。”

男孩在谈话的一开始就提起过，对方正在环游世界，偶尔才回伦敦。

走廊转角的钟响了十一下，时间不早了，他必须要离开。男孩显然也察觉到了这点，知趣地闭上嘴，垂下目光等着他来结尾。他甚至想到男孩成为自己妻子的可能性——他懂得察言观色，良好的礼仪和温柔的举止，毫无疑问是所有贵族男士梦寐以求的结婚对象。

滴答滴答，时间在流逝。 再等下去对他而言就是煎熬，他挺起胸膛——像个贵族男人那般露出傲慢专制的神情——抓住男孩的手腕，向他的怀里一扯，用力贴上了粉色的双唇。

“我爱你，纽特。”他喘着气，在战场上都没有如此紧张，意识到几个单词远远衡量不了他对他的迷恋。他陷得太深了，而他们认识还不到一个小时。

“这听起来有点荒谬，我知道，我真的知道，但我们可以至少吃个晚饭吗？”

他搂住对方的腰，和想象中一样柔软纤细，比任何女孩的手感都要好。但下一秒纽特就甩了他一巴掌，力道之大令他向后踉跄了几步，灼烧和刺痛感立刻扩散到整张脸，大脑一片空白，耳边是嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。

 

“您应该多点自知之明，先生。”

现在蓝眼睛里不再有爱慕和崇拜，取而代之的是根深蒂固的厌恶。“您不觉得您的年龄太大了吗，我是说，老到令人作呕。”

男孩吐吐舌头，他意识到对方可能并没有嘴上说的那般包容批评忒修斯的话语。

“还有长相，您不会真觉得自己配得上我？”

他愣了下。那抹精明的笑容和忒修斯如出一辙。

“要是让其他巫师们知道这件事，他们会怎么想呢？您失心疯了？向认识没多久的年轻男孩示爱，还强吻了对方。”

威胁。现在一切都明了了。男孩只是想要个把柄，恐怕是忒修斯指使的，也有可能是对方想为哥哥报复他。这不重要，政治游戏中类似的戏码从不新鲜，忒修斯有他一堆把柄。可他现在心跳依然快得不行，胸口即将被沮丧和痛苦淹没。

“别，别走。”他还想摸那只手，但对方甩开了。

占有欲。梅林啊，他想把男孩占为己有，收藏在地下室或者书房里，仅供自己欣赏。可刚才的好感只是一场游戏，他在他眼里一文不值，只是个又老又丑的贵族蠢货，还敢瞧不起忒修斯。

“听着，我有钱，很多钱，你可以——”

他用了终极手段，指望金钱能买来些注意，但他们身后的门突然打开了。

走廊安静了几秒，忒修斯的目光在他们二人的脸上停留了几秒，然后回到了他正试图抓住纽特的手上。

“中午好，查尔斯。”典型政客的平淡语气。忒修斯穿了件新西装，头发梳理整齐，一只手插在口袋里，好奇地抬起了一侧的眉毛。“看上去我不用为你介绍我弟弟了。”

“结束了吗，西奥？我等了好久。”

纽特又变回了最初的模样，温柔、单纯、富有活力，走到哥哥面前抬起头，吻了下男人的脸颊。再明显不过了，纽特是属于忒修斯的。他的胃里一阵翻腾，出身贵族的男人第一次刻骨铭心地感到心碎。

“当然，我和长官们聊得过于融洽甚至忘了时间。抱歉让你久等了。”男人随后把目光转回他。“查尔斯，该你和他们聊聊了，抱歉占用了你的时间。”

他回答了什么来着？他自己也记不清楚了，走进房间时纽特的笑声依然回荡在耳畔，前面一个小时仿佛一场梦，从高高的云霄一路跌入谷底，而几天之后他会发现自己永远无法从这种状态走出来了。那个美丽的男孩总会时不时闯进他的梦里，整垮他重新构建的生活，一遍又一遍演绎着他失去了什么。

他的人生已经完了。

 

 

02.

忒修斯试着抽出手臂，刚离开半秒就立刻被纽特重新抱在怀里。现在是夏天，可他的弟弟看起来丝毫没受热度的影响，恨不得每分每秒都缠着他。

“你答应过我的。只要我搞定你的竞争对手，你就一天都陪着我。 ”

“我们还不知道结果呢。”

他看了眼背后紧闭的大门，对方才刚进去了五分钟。

“他看起来下半生都完了。”纽特耸耸肩，从口袋里夹出一张折叠整齐的白纸。“为了以防万一，我把他的演讲稿也偷了。”

棕色的小脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，那双蓝色的眼睛直视着他。“你会成为首席傲罗的。”

他对此毫不怀疑，让纽特帮忙只是希望把最后一点不确定性一并消除掉。

“我刚刚出来的时候他在说什么呢？”

“一大笔钱。你应该晚点出来的，这样我们还可以平分一张支票。”

他笑了下，装作不可置信地问道：“我给你的钱还不够吗？”

“太多了。”男孩冲他吐舌头，拉着他的手臂朝电梯的方向走。他整个下午都没有事，纽特可不会想把时间浪费在魔法部的走廊上。

 

忒修斯对于弟弟的特殊才能并不感到惊讶，再弱小的幼崽身处于丛林中也会培养出自我保护技能。不过纽特是在霍格沃茨学会了这套生存技能——试图从高年级学生那里骗取现代魔法史的考题。

“真不敢相信我从南美回来的第一件事是帮你清理政敌。”男孩双手抱胸，眼睛瞥向一边，但任何一个认识纽特的人都知道他在渴求一点讨好和安慰。

“这也是改革的一部分。”他低头吻了下男孩的脸颊，注意到对方扬起的嘴角。“况且这件事只有你能做到。”

这不是纽特第一次插足进政治之中。只要忒修斯请求，他就会帮忙，从化妆成女孩来控诉企业家强奸到勾引腐朽的没落贵族，没有谁比纽特·斯卡曼德更会控制男人，而忒修斯也得以在事业上平步青云。

当然他也没少帮过纽特的忙，金钱、法务纷争——“你不能每次放弃争论就直接给对方钱！”——有一次为了帮弟弟拿到去东欧的签证他不得不和一位女签证官上床，差点酿成政治冲突。

电梯来了，他们同时看了眼家养小精灵，对方也抬起眼睛看了眼他们，算是达成了某种共识。电梯门缓缓合上，稍稍有点隐私的巫师都不会在电梯里说出秘密，更何况是魔法部的电梯。可纽特从来无法忍受和忒修斯独处的情况下什么都不做，门合上的下一秒男孩就搂住他的肩膀将唇紧紧贴了上来，舌头在口腔里搅拌着，一个色情而极具挑逗的吻。狭小的空间里充满了搅动吮吸的水声，但他们不是第一次这么做了，家养小精灵早已对斯卡曼德兄弟的小秘密习以为常。

忒修斯自己也说不清这段关系的起源是哪里。纽特从出生起就对他有着那股难以解释的爱慕和崇拜，就只是因为他存在而已。不过他确实用了点洗脑的小手段，潜意识里向年幼的弟弟灌输关于从属和财产的概念，否定对方的言语和举止，用自己的喜好取而代之。

“下午陪我买衣服。”男孩双唇微启，满足地喘着气，手指从衣领里钻进去感受着男人肌肤的温润。“晚上再继续剩下的。”

忒修斯吻了下男孩的眉间算是默认。

 

“他们有给你回信吗？”

“什么？”

“你昨天说信已经寄出去了。”

“哦，你是说那些黑巫师。”男孩撇撇嘴，显然不喜欢亲热中途讨论其他事，但他的哥哥爬得高高的对他也有好处——申请国际签证和海关检查会简单得多。“他们相信了，想和我见一面，我猜你得把墨水瓶砸在我头上才能演得更逼真些。”

他忍不住笑了起来。“我会考虑的。”

电梯门在响铃声后缓缓打开，他们会立刻绷起脸，像陌生人那样一前一后走出电梯。外人眼里的斯卡曼德兄弟没什么相似点，到处都有两人不合的传言：忒修斯不满于纽特拒绝加入魔法部，而纽特则反感哥哥低于道德标准的政治手腕。

 

“我觉得我可以多要些奖励。”走出旋转大门后男孩的肩膀立刻靠了过来，眼神观察着四周，确认没有巫师偷偷跟随。“我有点后悔答应你这件事了。”

他同样不想用纽特来冒险，尤其是面对黑巫师，可这是唯一能抓获魔法部里鼹鼠的方法，他也想借此讨好下未来的上司们。

“你其实可以换个角度想。”他拉着男孩走进岔口的小巷里，嘴凑到耳边，把内心疯狂的想法告诉了对方。

“你确定？”男孩显然喜欢他的想法，蓝眼睛里闪烁着符合年龄的光芒。疯狂的小家伙，就仿佛照顾危险的魔法生物还远远不够刺激一样，但忒修斯也因此更爱他，和那棕色小脑瓜里的泛着邪恶的想法。

“你之前就说想试试。”他搂住他的腰，享受着过于美好的手感。“为什么不呢？”

 

忒修斯确实做了多重准备，为了自己和纽特的安全。但对魔法生物学家而言这只是另一个具有挑战性的游戏，黑巫师只是另一种危险且脾气暴躁的魔法生物，如果板着脸的签证官他都能搞定，那么他也能应付的了格林德沃的信徒们。

“他们竟然全都相信了。”男孩把头从信纸中抬起来。“关于我对你的控诉，每一条都信了。我是说，我每年在伦敦只呆几个月而已。”

“因为他们找不到我的黑历史。相信我，我成为傲罗后他们就在找了。”

第二天忒修斯就收到了写着同样故事的勒索信——长期暴力殴打的照片，足以断送他的整段仕途——署名是他的弟弟，信里约他在某个被遗弃的设施讨论金额的问题，到场的当然不仅仅会是纽特，还有想要杀掉忒修斯的的黑巫师们，他可怜的弟弟声泪俱下恳求他们帮忙，永远除掉他的施暴者。

他阅读这封信时纽特正坐在他的阴茎上卖力晃动着腰肢。早上男孩去见了某个身处要职的年轻贵族，对方喜欢淫荡的乖孩子，以为纽特是忒修斯为他找的男妓，但对方的持久力并不乐观，纽特距离满足还差了一大截，只好一路忍回了家。

他握着男孩的腰肢故意向上顶弄，柔软的穴肉立刻裹紧了龟头，高昂的尖叫声从嘴里漏了出来。他的阿尔忒弥斯只有在被他操时才会露出真正美丽的表情，涣散的蓝眼睛里噙满泪水，红色的舌尖伸出了小半截，可屁股还是不停地收缩扭动，像个局部坏掉的玩偶。

“求你了，求你了——” 他当然懂得求助，哆嗦的嘴唇蹭着哥哥的脸颊，前后晃着屁股让坚挺的阴茎软肉里搅动着。“我想要更舒服，西奥。求你了。”没有男人不会为此心动的，淫荡而单纯的小家伙，所有男人欲望的集合体。造物主到底是为了什么才创造了他的阿尔忒弥斯？

“答应我一件事。” 忒修斯知道他在得寸进尺。

“任何事。”湿润的舌头已经在温顺地舔他的下巴了。“我是属于你的，西奥。”

于是他把手指放在男孩通红的鼻尖上，无法抑制嘴角的笑容。 “乖乖记下我们说好的剧本。”

好看的眉头立刻蹙起，但下一秒就被忒修斯操到无力表述不满了。当然，纽特从未在他们的计划中令他失望过，可这次不一样，他不想让纽特受伤。

他托住男孩的屁股操进了更深处，精准地碾过前列腺，然后整根抽出，再狠狠地操进去，小腹撞在发红的屁股上，每次都会收获一小声纽特舒服的鼻音。

“我爱你，纽特。”

他从十五岁起每天都会在纽特耳边留下这句话。一开始是互道晚安之后，他们再长大点则是在家里所有能让他们亲热的角落，之后一直是在床上。

男孩混乱地点点头，即将到来的高潮让他看起来美极了。乱蓬蓬的卷发、泛着红光的雀斑、剔透的眼睛里只有他的倒影，没有在别的男人身上出现的精打细算。

他最后捏住他的乳头，看着纽特因为他的操弄而尖叫颤抖，蓝眼睛瞪圆，可爱的脚趾在地毯上蜷曲，白嫩的屁股几乎从他的腿上弹起。

淫荡的小家伙。他抽出阴茎，引导着纽特的手摸在他的勃起上，笨拙地上下撸动着。

“成交？” 他轻哼了声，纽特很熟悉他的敏感点。

男孩撇开脸，不情愿地小声嘀咕了声。

“我听不清，亲爱的。” 其实他都听到了。

纽特不可理喻地看着他，故意加快了手上的节奏，手指磨蹭着龟头的皮肤，他眨眨眼，射在了男孩手上。

“我总是听你的，哥哥。”

他把脑袋靠在忒修斯的肩膀上，就像小时候那样，直视他的眼神里是从出生起就从未消退过的爱慕与崇拜。

 

 

03.

他们在那场计划的前三天分开，忒修斯为他在酒店订了房间。男孩戴上了厚厚的墨镜，为了遮掩眼框周围被忒修斯“虐待”的伤口。理论上魔法就能做到这点，但纽特想要一副麻瓜的墨镜很久了，而忒修斯在纽特身上一向不介意金钱成本。

在那三天里他收到了魔法部的信件，祝贺他成为了新的首席傲罗，英国傲罗们的新领导者。他把信收起来，开始思考什么时候兑现给予纽特的承诺。首席傲罗自然需要一位妻子，他一手打磨出来的纽特是最好的选择，当然他的漂亮男孩还需要学习如何整理家务以及好妻子的脾性，但只要是为了哥哥，他的弟弟总能学得很快。

 

纽特定下的地方在伦敦郊区的北部，某个废弃多年的小镇麻瓜教堂。他推开门，踩在瓦砾和碎玻璃上，阳光下到处是向上飘起的灰尘。纽特站在布道台前，两个巫师站在男孩两边，他还察觉到了更多人的气息。

他的男孩确实反复练习过他们的剧本。看到他走进时下意识地畏缩了下，摸着肋骨上的淤青，在对视时眼神里只剩下恨意。

“他在这里了，你们答应过我可以帮我永远解决这一切的。”他无助地抓住其中一个男人的手臂，另一只手指着忒修斯，希望对方能立刻拔出魔杖。

“纽特，你不需要这么做。”

男孩摇摇头，眼神表达着难言的恳求。“太疼了，西奥。我被你操纵太久了，我想结束这一切。”

泪水夺眶而出。太像了，有一瞬间忒修斯真的以为他想杀了他。有没有这个可能呢？他的弟弟一直在等这一刻，永远摆脱他的控制——让黑巫师杀了他，然后再杀了黑巫师，顺着虐待的故事继续编下去，魔法部肯定看不出任何破绽。

他没再说话，黑巫师们幸灾乐祸地欣赏着反目成仇的场面。忒修斯很快认出了他们，两个刚刚入职傲罗部门的保守派年轻巫师。

一切如剧本的安排进行，年轻傲罗自行验证了信徒的身份，确认了逮捕的理由。而忒修斯的心思已经不在这里了，那张苍白惊恐的脸，念着台词的纽特仿佛回到了更小的时候，他轻而易举就能扼住他的脖子，压在地上，膝盖抵在男孩柔软的小腹上。好看的眉头因为窒息和疼痛扭成一团，却不敢挣扎。这都是你的错，过去的他总喜欢把错误归结到弟弟头上，你为什么学不会？他边说边松开了手，这是最后一次机会。

蓝色的眼眸充满惊恐，他重新坐回餐桌上，看着男孩跑回厨房为他煮茶。忒修斯刚刚把茶水倒在了他手上，于是效率比刚刚慢了一倍。别让我在瓷杯上看到指印。那换来了厨房里的又一阵慌乱，走出来时像兔子般瞪大眼睛。他在纽特进入霍格沃茨后就没这么对待过他了。

忒修斯抬起眼睛，从回忆中走出，纽特正从口袋里抽出魔杖，绿色的光芒点亮了杖尖。那是个假的死咒，黑巫师会因为首席傲罗的死放下戒心，可他的阿尔忒弥斯会背叛他吗？这是他唯一能杀了他的机会了。

一秒、两秒，第三秒之前忒修斯突然笑了，看着绿光缓缓开口：“我真的很抱歉，纽特。我从未想过真正伤害你。”

然后光芒暗淡了下来，他看到了弟弟迷茫且不知所措的脸。那不是演出来的，是真实、正试图理清状况的纽特。当然了，他的男孩从未想过复仇，甚至那种可能性，他爱他胜过一切，梅林在上，他总是想太多。

 

他们的对峙僵持了太久，黑巫师失去了继续等待的耐心，抽出魔杖打算完成纽特未完成的部分。男孩立刻意识到了问题，转身时两个巫师已经被忒修斯的石化咒击倒在地。

脚步声从头顶传来，他看了眼纽特，男孩轻轻发出了某种连续低沉的声音，像是肺部受伤的鸟类，巨大的阴影覆盖在教堂的彩色玻璃上，随之而来的是某只魔法生物的叫声和巫师们的惨叫，几秒之后教堂里只剩下他们的呼吸声。

“这不算是我的失误。” 他走向纽特，男孩眼角的泪痕依然清晰可见，双手抱胸，还未完全从剧本中走出。

“是我的错。我忘了该说什么了。”

“什么都不用说。”纽特的手臂搂住他的肩膀，用着柔弱而欢快的嗓音，笑着亲了鼻尖和脸颊，但蓝眼睛仍有忧虑，刚才的道歉一定吓坏了对方。

教堂内的两个黑巫师都还活着，保持清醒的只有一个。

“你会负责审问他吗？”他从背后搂住弟弟的腰，解开了衬衫的纽扣。

“我想是的。”

“会消除掉他的部分记忆？”

“是的。”

纽特撅起嘴唇，微微表达着不满。“我想让他记得这个。”

“傲罗们都会看见的。”

“那就让他们知道我有多爱你。”

他侧过头吻忒修斯，那只手正在揉他一侧的胸，指间夹着他的乳头，轻而易举挑起了性欲。

他们回头去看黑巫师，对方的上半身靠在墙壁上，浅色的眼睛无奈而惊恐地看着朝他走近的斯卡曼德兄弟。

“我不知道你喜欢这么玩。”

“我从来没试过一前一后。”

因为没有男人愿意分享纽特，男孩永远只该为自己高潮。他注视着纽特爬到年轻黑巫师的腿间，双手熟练地解开了西装裤的纽扣，将半勃的阴茎掏了出来，放进嘴里。忒修斯的角度只能看见男孩晃动的后脑，教堂里是吞咽湿腻的水声的回音。

男孩的穴口已经湿透了，进入剧本的他比平时更色情，在来之前就提前扩张过了，透明的润滑液已经打湿了会阴，龟头挤进穴肉就像滑入蜜油一样美妙。

他很快就整根操进了纽特的屁股里，阴囊撞在紧实的臀瓣上，男孩立刻发出舒服的呼噜声，屁股卖力的摇摆着，但嘴里的活动一点也没有停下来。忒修斯并不觉得纽特真的想尝试同时被两个人操两张嘴的滋味，他只是需要一个能让哥哥公开他们关系的切入点。钱和性爱，他输出的教育让弟弟潜意识里觉得这两样东西能解决世界上的大部分问题。

黑巫师在中途就射了出来，当时纽特正在舔弄对方的阴囊，精液洒在男孩的肩膀和脖颈上。他厌恶地皱起眉头，挥挥手让对方昏睡了过去。

“我告诉过你这挺没意思的。”

忒修斯故意直接碾过那一点，纽特本能地抬高了屁股，呜呜叫着，样子像只发情的小母猫。他俯下身，亲吻着弟弟肩胛骨紧绷的线条，感觉对方又变回了孩子。

纽特只有在刚开始做爱的那几年会发出呜咽的哭声。青春期的弟弟每晚都会出现在他的房门前，被情欲折磨得全身发软，难受的脸上写满了想挨操。纽特也是这么求他的。那时的他没现在诱人，可青春的肉体有着独特的魅力，他只是摸了男孩的腰他就自动撅起屁股，蓝色眼睛时不时向后观察着他。

过去和此刻逐渐重合。他压在纽特身上，对视上男孩魂不守舍的眼睛，他想知道忒修斯是怎么操他的，为什么总能这么舒服，为什么无法停止思考关于忒修斯的事？

忒修斯随着纽特律动，亲吻上男孩发热的脸颊，嗓子里被顶弄时发出的呜咽。他仿佛也回到了那个年龄，坏着性子不让弟弟高潮，每次就差那么一点，那张委屈的脸上泪水和口水混合在一起，看起来已经坏掉了。

“西奥——”

可爱的手指会捏住他的袖口，粉色的嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦说着愿意做任何事，从他夺走纽特童贞那天起就没再变过。他也同样爱他，咬上他的脖颈，加快了抽动的频率。外面的风把吹打在彩色玻璃上，他意识到傲罗们随时可能出现，推开大门，看到他们的新上司正在布道台的地板上操干着自己的弟弟。

他又撞在了前列腺上，连续两次，胯骨被男孩夹的发麻，阴茎在屁股里搅动着。没人想停下，被人发现的忧虑此刻看来微不足道，他吻上纽特的唇，对方的舌头立刻挤进了他的口腔，分担着彼此的热量。高潮越来越近，交融，膨胀，纽特尖叫了出来，高潮下用力摆着臀部，软肉重重撞在龟头上，他顿了下，久违地射在了弟弟体内。

 

“我突然想起了我们的第一次。” 纽特转过身，大口喘息着，两个人躺在灰尘上，腿还交缠在一起。“你那个时候就喜欢从后面上我。”

“因为你喜欢。” 他揉着纽特的肩膀。“你每次都自觉地趴在床上。”

他眨眨眼。“是这样吗？我不太记得了，但听起来挺像我的。”

那时候纽特才刚十五岁，只要是独处的时间，两只手就永远缠着哥哥。再教我点什么吧，西奥。男孩咬着他的耳朵，洋溢着无辜的笑容，我什么都愿意学。

“你一直都是那样。”他整理着男孩的头发，将它们拂到脑后。“愿意为我做任何事。”

 

傲罗们又过了半小时后才出现，不过已经不重要了，鼹鼠抓到了，巫师们距离和平又近了一步，忒修斯距离再往上升也前进了一小步。他回到家时纽特刚做完晚饭，他们在餐桌上谈到了他已经是首席傲罗的事，当然多亏了他的弟弟，纽特得意地抿了口香槟，嘴唇正好碰到了那枚发亮的求婚戒指。

 

“因为你会成为我的妻子。”

年轻的忒修斯夺走了年幼的弟弟童贞后悄悄告诉对方，看着蓝眼睛在黑暗中喜悦地瞪大，兴奋地几乎要压在忒修斯身上。

“所以你对我的迷恋和崇拜都是正常的，妻子不都是这样吗？”

他吻着纽特，握住弟弟的手，十指相扣，知道他的男孩从此永远不会背叛他。

 

纽特确实得到他想要的了。巫师世界都知道了年轻的首席傲罗的未婚妻，他们收到了不计其数的信件和贺卡，男孩甚至打算取消下周去埃及的行程，不过忒修斯还是希望对方继续做他想做的。

“可是一个好妻子应该——”

忒修斯用眼神制止了纽特的担忧。

他们坐在沙发上，像所有空闲的周末中午一样喝茶读书，到了下午忒修斯则会陪纽特去他之前提起的商店看裙子。男孩想要那条裙子很久了。

“那不是你该操心的事情，阿尔忒弥斯。”他合上书，露出微笑。

“我会教你怎么成为一个好妻子的。”

而纽特总是很愿意学。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛


End file.
